Times when Sue Sylvester assisted Blaine Warbler
by mattythemessenger
Summary: Sometimes Blaine is confused and needs help. He never expected Coach Sylvester will be there to assist him.


**Hello! This is my first Fic in a while. **

**I don't know why but interaction between Blaine and Sue has always intrested me. **

**There will be more of these. They will take place in diffrent episodes. This for example is during 'Original Song'. Between 'Blackbird' and the Blaine and Kurt kiss.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson walked into the Lima Bean that May afternoon with a lot on his mind. The last thing he would expect was a visit from a Miss Sylvester.<p>

He sat down on a table alone with his coffee in his hand.

"Why do I feel like this? Kurt is my friend. My best friend. I should feel like this!"

"Why so glum Pigeon? Where's Porcelain? Is there trouble in the nest?"

Blaine looked up and saw Sue Sylvester towering over him. More then usual since he was sitting down.

He didn't know her that well. There was that one time a few weeks ago when she warned them about New Directions getting 'Sexyified' and he decided he Warblers should do the same. Look how great that turned out. He still had foam in his socks.

And by what Kurt had told him about his old Cheerleading coach, she didn't seem like the nicest person in the world so Blaine was cautious around her.

"Oh…um hi, Miss Sylvester."

"Coach Sylvester."

"Coach Sylvester. And no, there isn't any trouble. I'm just…..confused."

Sue sat down in the seat across from him.

"About what Pigeon?"

"Ok first, don't call me Pigeon."

"Fine. I'll give you the option of Frodo or Will Shuester's love child with Dobby the elf."

"I'm going to have to go with Frodo."

"Wise choice. 'Will Shuester's love child with Dobby the elf' was too long. So what are you confused about? Is it your sexuality again? Because I thought we already got over that and you were as gay as the fourth of July."

"No It's not my sexuality, I'm 100% gay. Wait. How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Now go on."

"It's just that…Kurt is my best friend. He's an amazing guy, talented, funny, kind, beautiful…god and those eyes." Blaine sighed then turning red when he realized he said the last sentaince out loud.

"You think you're falling in love with him. Well it was going to happen sooner or later. And perfect timing too. I bet you two were going to get together between the months of May and April. Other Asian owes me 50 bucks."

"You guys bet on us?"

"Well yeah. It was too much watching your sexual tension so we decided to have fun with it."

"That's so….there's not even a word for that."

"So, go on. You're falling in love with Porcelain. What's the problem?"

"The problem is I care so much about Kurt. I'm afraid that if it doesn't work out our friendship is ruined. I don't want that. I want Kurt to be part of my life for a long time. Maybe even the rest of it… And besides what if he doesn't feel the same way? I can't take rejection! And how do I tell him. I'm only ever good with singing my feelings, but that just doesn't seem right to me…"

"Frodo, I have two pieces of advice for you. One, If you want to be with Kurt. Be with Kurt. Don't think about it too much." With that said Sue stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

This was the first time she had ever called Kurt by his name.

"…Thanks. Huh, and Kurt said that you were a harsh dictator but you're actually really nice."

Sue turned around and looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Oh I am. But I think Porcelain's happiness would benefit everyone especially myself with the 50$ dollars I'm getting"

Blaine chuckled at this. Then he remembered something.

"Wait. What was the second piece of advice?"

Sue grabbed her cell phone typed something down then closed it and continued walking.

A few seconds later Blaine's phone vibrated. He opened to find a text that simply said,

"Courage"

Blained smiled to himself then he realized something. He caught up to Sue right as she was heading out the door.

"Coach Sylvester! How did you know about the 'Courage' texts? How did you know my _phone number?"_

Sue turned around at this and simply said, "I'm Sue Freakin' Sylvester." Like that was the answer to everything. Then she put her sunglasses on, opened the, door and walked out dissipiring into the sunlight leaving the Warbler completly speachless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter one. I think the next chapter will be set during the week New Directions are in New Yourk. We'll see.<strong>

**By the way, I don't think I captured Sue right. It's just that her character is so unique I can't write it down on to paper. oh well.**

**There also will be an entire chapter dedicated to Blaine's hair and Sue's hate towards it.**


End file.
